I couldn't resist, you looked so irresitable
by BTRlover17
Summary: There is basically no plot. Just some hopefully yummy smut.


**I couldn't resist, you looked so fuckable**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**There is hardly any plot to this, just some delicious smut that popped into my head earlier. **

"Hey, Logan can you could I talk to you in our room for a moment." Kendall asked, stepping into the living room.

His body began to heat up as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend sat among the bright orange cushions on the couch, legs crossed beneath him, a book open in his lap. The pale boys' eyes trailed over each page absorbing the information, fingers moving deftly to turn a page.

Those fingers could be doing something much better, Kendall thought, cock pressing against his now impossibly tight jeans as images of Logan's hand wrapped around his thick cock flashed through his mind.

"Logan." Kendall repeated, allowing his impatience to get the better of him.

The tall boys' erection was pressing painfully against the confines of his tight jeans and Kendall wanted nothing more at the moment than for Logan to help him relieve the pressure.

"Logan," The blonde whined, shifting slightly where he stood, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

The small boy sighed shutting his book and placing it to one side. He didn't understand what was so important that Kendall couldn't discuss it with him in the living room.

Uncurling his legs from underneath him, the brunette raised himself off the sofa, stretching for a moment before walking over to his boyfriend. A soft smile graced Logan's features as he watched Kendall tap his foot impatiently, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, what's so important?" Logan asked, a squeak leaving his mouth when Kendall's hand encircled his wrist.

The blonde didn't say a word as he turned, walking in the direction of the room the pair shared, dragging Logan behind him, ignoring the protests of the small boy.

Logan was worried about his boyfriend, the tall boy never acted like he was at the moment. Well there were times when he acted like that and it was usually when the blonde was feeling more than friendly but it wasn't like Kendall wasn't one to be upfront about what he wanted. As he was dragged down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Kendall, the pale boy looked over his boyfriend.

The blondes' head was tilted down, eyes never turning back to Logan as he marched them down the hall. His shoulders were set in a straight line, tension rolling off the tall boys' body in waves. Kendall used his height to his advantage, legs moving in long yet quick strides, Logan scurrying behind him, cursing himself for falling in love with someone so tall.

Carlos was just leaving his room, lips curving into a smirk as he passed the couple; obviously spotting something between them that Logan failed to notice.

Kendall couldn't look at Logan following meekly behind him. He knew that if he did turn and look at his small lover, his resolve would break ad he wouldn't be in control of his actions. And he really didn't want his mum or anyone else for that matter seeing what he had planned for Logan. He managed to keep his shoulders in a straight line, legs moving in long hurried strides, wishing that his and Logan's room was closer.

The couple passed Carlos on their journey, Kendall raising his eyes from the ground to meet the Latino's; the small boy immediately catching on to what was happening. Both Carlos and Kendall wore matching smirks; the blonde making sure to keep his head turned down so that Logan didn't get suspicious. Looking over at his pale friend, Carlos' smirk widened as he took in Logan's slightly panicked expression. If only the smart boy knew what he was in for.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair reached their room, Kendall striding quickly through the already open door. Logan followed behind him, a mixture of panic and worry coursing through his body. The sound of the door slamming and locking behind him broke the brunette out of his thoughts but before he could do anything he was forcefully pushed against the wood, Kendall's body covering his own.

Just as he was about to ask what was going on, a pair of lips pressed against Logan's, the shorter boy revelling in the softness that was Kendall's lips. Their lips moved in sync, sliding smoothly against each others, heat coursing through both boys' bodies. It may have sounded cheesy but Logan still felt the same sparks he felt the first time him and Kendall had kissed. There was something about the way the blonde spent time massaging Logan's lips with his own before sucking the pale boys' bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently, that drove Logan crazy.

The blondes' tongue came out to lap eagerly at Logan's bottom lip, the smart boy parting his lips, allowing Kendall's tongue to swoop forward. Logan knew he should be trying to find out what was wrong with Kendall but with the tall boy pressing his tongue into every hot crevice of his mouth, Logan lost all ability to create a string of coherent thoughts.

The brunette gasped, his head pressing back against the door, breaking the kiss when he felt Kendall's jean clad erection brush against his crotch, giving rise to his own length. Kendall continued to grind his hips against Logan's until the smart boy's cock was pressing painfully against the thin material of his boxers. The blonde didn't stop his actions, trailing a line of kisses along the small boys' cheek.

"Sorry Logan, I can't help it, I need you," Kendall whispered into Logan's ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth. His cock twitched when he heard and felt the brunette's breath hitch. He began to pepper kisses along the pale boys' neck, teeth gently grazing against the sensitive skin.

"I want you," Kendall groaned, his tongue poking out to lap at a bead of sweat that had accumulated on Logan's neck, body pressing even closer to the small boys'.

"I need you," Kendall moaned repeatedly, hips grinding forward each time, giving him that sweet friction that he had been looking for.

Logan moaned, head pressed firmly against the door, eyes closed, panting for breath as their cloth covered rubbed against each other. The brunette's hands gripped Kendall's shirt at the shoulders, bucking up into each electrifying touch from the taller boy, eyes shooting open as Kendall bit down against his rapidly beating pulse point. Pain and pleasure coursed through the small boys' body, as the blonde dragged his teeth roughly over the sensitive skin, body growing hotter as the blonde hummed against his skin, vibrations coursing through his body.

The blonde sucked harshly on the skin between his teeth, tongue coming out to lap soothingly at the now purplish mark adorning Logan's pale skin.

"Ngh, Kendall, oh god." Logan panted, his hands moving up to run through Kendall's hair, fingers tightening around the strands as the blonde nibbled along his collarbone.

The taller boy knew that Logan's collarbone was one particularly sensitive spot for the small boy so he couldn't resist laving all his attention on the one spot. The brunette squirmed and whined against the door as Kendall grazed his teeth over the skin, biting down to leave another mark on Logan's skin. At first the smart boy freaked whenever Kendall marked him but as time went on Logan grew to love each hickey that decorated his skin, marking him as Kendall's for the whole world to see.

Pulling away, Kendall allowed his hands to trail down Logan's chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of the small boys' shirt as he admired his handiwork. His eyes roamed over Logan's face, taking in the flushed countenance, wide eyes; the usually warm and loving orbs dark with lust, pupils blown wide. Logan's lips were red and kiss swollen, tiny breaths escaping through his parted lips. Knowing that Kendall was watching as the small boy swiped his tongue along his plump bottom lip watching as Kendall's eyes followed the movement.

Slipping his hands under the pale boys' shirt, the blonde ran his hands over Logan's impressive abs; the muscle tensing under the tall boys' fingertips. Raising his hands up the smart boys' chest, Kendall brought Logan's shirt up and over his head, flinging it over his shoulder to a random corner of the room. The brunette shivered slightly as the cool air hit his previously covered skin but it soon changed when a hot wet heat surrounded his left nipple.

Kendall ran his tongue around the perimeter of the small bud, hands anchored firmly on Logan's hips as he sucked the nipple into his mouth. The pale boy moaned his back arching into the tall boys' touch as Kendall hungrily sucked and bit on the nub until it was flushed red, standing out against Logan's porcelain skin. Bringing a hand away from the small boys' hips, Kendall tweaks the neglected nub between his thumb and forefinger, watching as Logan's mouth opened and shuts; the pale boy unable to form words.

The press of his erection against his jeans became too much for the blonde so he decided to quit teasing, lowering himself to his knees as he kissed a path down the smart boys' abdomen, pausing to nibble on the edge of Logan's navel before dipping his tongue into the crevice. It was one of those things that made Logan want him more than he already did in these situations so Kendall always found a way to incorporate it into their activities.

Having reached the waistband of Logan's jeans, Kendall licked a line over to the brunette's hip, teeth sinking into the flesh covered bone, tugging it roughly between his teeth when Logan bucked up; erection brushing against the blondes' chest. Pulling away, Kendall repeated the action on Logan's other hip, smirking when he looked at his results.

"Kendall please," Logan whined, his head thrown back against the door, eyes scrunched shut as waves of pleasure coursed through his veins.

Smiling at Logan's pleading tone, Kendall brought his hands up to pop the button of the brunette's jeans. Placing a chaste kiss to the small patch of skin it revealed, Kendall took the zip between his teeth and slowly pulled it down, making sure to add pressure when he ran the zip over the pale boys' erection. The blondes' tongue came out to wet his lips as Logan's erection was freed from its confines, an impressive bulge standing out against the light blue material of Logan's boxers.

Wrapping his fingers around the edge of the smart boys' jeans, Kendall made quick work of pulling them down Logan's legs; the small boy stepping out of them when they pooled at his feet. The tall boy wrapped a hand around the cloth covered erection in front of him, listening to the hiss of pleasure from the boy in front of him. Kendall couldn't wait to taste Logan any longer, so he flattened his tongue, swiping it over the head of Logan's covered cock, eyes closing as he savoured the taste of his boyfriend.

"Mmmm, Kendall more," Logan moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head when the blonde sucked on the tip of his cock.

Never one to deny his lovers wants, Kendall wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Logan's boxers before pulling them down quickly, biting his bottom lip to stifle his moans as Logan's cock bobbed in front of him.

Leaning forward Kendall wrapped his lips around the tip of the small boys' cock, tongue swirling around the bulbous head before dipping into the slit to collect the copious amount of pre cum that had collected there. Relaxing his jaw, Kendall took more of Logan's cock in, tonguing at the veins throbbing along the underside of the small boys' shaft. The blonde bobbed his head, teeth grazing against the column of flesh in his mouth. Logan's hands snaked through his hair once again, tugging roughly as the pleasure between his legs increases.

The brunette can sense his orgasm building and tugs mercilessly on Kendall's hair, successfully removing the blonde from between his legs. Keeping his hands wrapped in the blondes' hair, the smart boy tilted the tall boys' head up looking into the warm emerald orbs that never failed to send warmth through his body.

"I was gonna cum." Logan explained, cheeks flushing a darker shade of red as he spoke. Kendall smiled softly, his fingers dancing lovingly over Logan's thighs.

"You're wearing too many clothes." The brunette said, his hands now lovingly running through his boyfriend's hair.

Raising himself off the ground, Kendall took a step back from his lover, hands slipping down his stomach to grasp the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting the material to reveal his sun kissed skin. Just as he was about to lift the material over his head, the tall boy felt a pair of eager hands at the waistband of his jeans, soft curses muttered as Logan worked on the blondes' belt.

It didn't take long for the short boys' fingers to deftly remove the belt as well as popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Just as Logan was about to pull the material down, Kendall placed his hands over the brunette's, a smirk spreading across the blonde's face as Logan looked up, full lips creating a pout.

"Eager are we," Kendall smirked, heart beating faster as his eyes raked greedily over Logan's naked figure.

The smart boy didn't answer; shrugging his hands out from under Kendall's to push the material down the blonde's legs. The taller boy stepped out of them when they pooled around his ankles.

Pressing Logan back against the door, Kendall pressed a chaste kiss to Logan's waiting lips before grabbing his hip and flipping him over. The small boy got the hint and rested his forearms against the wood, arching his back slightly and sticking his ass out. Pleasure shot through Kendall's body as he watched Logan assume the same position when they couldn't control themselves just like this.

Sucking his fingers into his mouth, Kendall moaned around the digits as Logan looked over his shoulder, eyes closing as he took in the sight of Kendall sucking on his fingers. When they were covered in enough saliva, the blonde boy pulled them out and brought them down between Logan's legs, running them teasingly along the perimeter of the pale boys' entrance.

"Kendall," Logan whined, shifting his hips back, the tip of Kendall's finger slipping past the ring of muscle.

Chuckling quietly under his breath, the tall boy pressed his finger into Logan's willing body, bottom lip caught between his teeth as the pale boys' inner walls hugged his digit. He paused for a moment to allow Logan time to adjust before he began to thrust his finger in and out, swirling it in small circles.

Pulling his finger out, Kendall placed two at Logan's hole, before swiftly pushing them both in, cock twitching as the brunette moaned; his head dropping to hang between his shoulders. Using a scissoring motion, Kendall began to curl his fingers in search of that one spot that would make Logan see stars.

"There...hit there," Logan cried his body moving back to push Kendall's fingers deeper.

Sliding his fingers over the brunette's prostate one more time, the blonde withdrew his fingers, kissing Logan's back as the small boy whined at the sense of emptiness. The smart boy loved being filled whether it by Kendall's fingers or by his long thick cock, the feel of the taller boys' body pressing against his own driving him crazy as well as filling him with nothing but love and warmth.

Spreading Logan's cheeks; making sure to give the soft mounds a firm squeeze, Kendall pressed the tip of his erection against Logan's gaping hole. Running his hands up over the curve of the brunette's ass, Kendall firmly gripped Logan's hips as he pushed in, eyes fluttering closed as a hot heat engulfed his aching member.

The tall boy wanted nothing more but to pound into Logan until the short boy couldn't walk but he didn't want to hurt the one person he loved more than anything in the world so he slowly continued to push in, teeth gritted to fight back the urge to thrust hard and fast.

When he was fully buried inside his lover, Kendall rested his forehead against Logan's back, peppering soft kisses along the pale skin as he waited for his boyfriend to adjust.

"M...M...Move," Logan said, wiggling his hips for emphasis.

Pulling back, Kendall slowly slid forward, a low moan catching in the back of his throat as Logan's insides wrapped around his dick like a glove. He continued to thrust slowly into the boy in front of him, hands sliding over Logan's sides, loving the feel of the small boys' body trembling with pleasure under his hands.

"Harder, faster," Logan moaned, head dropping between his shoulders.

The blonde let out an inaudible sigh. He could finally do what he had wanted to do all along.

Pulling his hips back until only the head of his cock remained inside the brunette, Kendall surged forward, hands gripping Logan's hips tightly enough to bruise as he continued his pace, balls slapping against the small boys' perfect cheeks.

Logan moaned, his hips thrusting back, as the blonde set the pace hard and fast just like the short boy liked. He wouldn't admit it but when Kendall was slightly rougher than usual with him, Logan found himself turned on beyond belief. He was usually sore the next day but it was definitely worth it. Now was a great example of this.

Kendall continued to fuck Logan hard and fast against the door, his hands sliding over Logan's arms to his hands, lacing their fingers together. One particularly hard thrust caused the smart boy to cry out, his back arching. Kendall had hit his sweet spot.

Angling his hips so that he could repeatedly press against the small boys' spot, the blonde brought his hand down to wrap around the brunette's cock. He pumped the engorged flesh in time with his thrusts, his orgasm slowly building as he listened intently to every sound that left his lovers' mouth.

"Kendall...I'm clo..." Logan started but was shortly cut off as his orgasm burst through his body.

Arching his back, Logan moaned low in his throat as ribbon after ribbon of cum shot forward from his violently twitching cock, painting both the door and Kendall's hand white.

The sensation of Logan's cum cooling against his hand and the small boy's inner walls hugging his length sporadically proved too much for Kendall. Thrusting in one final time, Kendall let himself fall over the edge, cumming with a shout as he bathed every crevice of Logan's insides with his seed.

Logan slumped against the door, angling his body away from his cum, Kendall's tired body covering his own. Silence filled the room except for the pairs' heavy breathing as they both came down from their respective highs.

Having finally gotten control of his breathing, Kendall gently pulled out of Logan, watching as some of his cum dribbled down the back of the pale boys' thighs. Wrapping a comforting arm around Logan's waist, the blonde slowly manoeuvred them over to their bed, not bothering to pull back the covers as they curled up next to each other.

Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest, the rest of his body moulding along the taller boys' side.

"I'm not complaining but do you care to explain what this was about," The brunette asked, his fingers tracing small tired patterns over the blonde's chest.

"Well, I was coming to get you to make you change for a surprise date but..." Kendall stopped, unsure if he should continue

"But what."

"But when I saw you reading, I couldn't resist, you looked so fuckable." Kendall said, happy that Logan couldn't see his face at this moment in time.

The brunette let out a low chuckle but said nothing, snuggling closer to Kendall as sleep began to seep through his system. Looking down to see Logan's hand splayed across his chest, Kendall realised that his lover had fallen asleep. Pressing a soft kiss to the small boys' hair, the blonde closed his eyes allowing his body to sink further into the bed as sleep over took him.

**Author's note: I know I haven't updated some of my fics lately but I was stuck in a slight writing block and now I am out of it I promise I will try and update those fics as soon as possible. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this. **


End file.
